


Safe With Me

by Falconette



Series: Sousuke x reader x Rin [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: a poly-amorous relationship between Sousuke, Rin and you in college. In this episode, you answer the unexpected call of one of the boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe With Me

## SAFE WITH ME

A tiny whale shark icon lit up on my phone as I unlocked it to read Sousuke's message.

_Come to my room?_

  
I frowned at the text, checking the time.

_Aren't you at the pool?_

By 'you' I meant both him and Rin, as I have already learned the boys' schedule during our time together and knew that this was the timeslot for their compulsory afternoon practice.

_No._

It was the full stop at the end of his reply that made me smile. In showing that he took the time to actually type it, he was disclosing his bubbling impatience. It also translated as an exclamation mark in Sousuke’s vocabulary which usually contained none, changing the meaning of the first message. He was not asking me, he was telling me.

I glanced at the books and papers scattered across my desk and decided I could use a break from studies, so I quickly put on a hoodie, tied my hair in an untidy knot and strolled across campus.

I walked to the boys' wing inconspicuously, rushing down the corridor to their room. I didn’t have to knock. Sousuke was leaning against the doorframe, holding the door slightly open, letting me in a tenebrous space without a greeting or a word.

I looked around, giving my eyes the time to adjust to scarce table lamp light.

“Where is Ri-?”

Ignoring my question, Sousuke spun me around and pressed me gently but non-negotiably against the door, clicking the lock in place. With one of his palms resting next to my head, he leaned in and found my lips with his. It was chilly outside so his warm skin left a pleasant sensation, soft and welcoming despite his looming size. His wandering tongue didn’t give me the time to savor his scent and presence, parting my lips and searching for its playmate, his body leaning in closer to mine. He was wasting no time.

I pushed him away gently and he unwillingly stepped back, giving me some space.  Rin’s absence meant that the practice was probably not cancelled or postponed. I examined Sousuke’s face the best I could in the sparse light and could discern no telltale goggle marks around his eyes.

“You haven’t been to the pool at all.” I stated, trying not so sound reprimanding. He was closed up enough as it were. “You arm hurts again?”

Sousuke sighed impatiently, looking away. It was a secret he managed to keep from everybody for a long time, but was made apparent to me when he was trying to hold me up against a wall during a particularly feisty lovemaking bout and failing at the worst moment. Even so, I could only guess how bad the injury was and he left me guessing. He didn’t like being reminded of his shortcomings. He didn’t like when things were not going his way, either.

Sousuke nodded, his brow knotted.

“That, and I wanted some time alone with you.” One of his long hands reached out for me and I allowed it to snake around my waist and pull me up against his chest. The room was warm so he was wearing a T-shirt, the copiously developed muscles showing their outlines just enough to make the sight, so up close, unbearably tantalizing. That didn’t distract me from noticing the fact that he was avoiding Rin, as well as making me an accomplice in his white lies. 

“You have to tell him about your shoulder.” I tried to sound rational as he peeled the hoodie over my head and let it carelessly slide onto the floor.

“He will know when he needs to know.” Sousuke absentmindedly mumbled, closing the subject, his mouth far more engaged in kissing my neck than talking, the big palms already pawing at my breasts. I heard him snicker conspiratorially when he discovered I was not wearing a bra, the long fingers playing tenderly with my soft flesh, making me melt on the inside.

“I need you now.” He practically growled in the nook between my neck and shoulder, emphasizing the “I”, squeezing me greedily. Usually, he was the one in control, losing it only near the climax so these open, ravenous advances made my knees weak. Unlike him, the bulge on his track pants hid no secrets and he was in no way hesitant to slide its hardness against my belly, having me lust for his bulk.

Did that Nanase guy do something again to irk him? How did his last check-up at the doctor go? He didn’t share these things with me, not in words, but his actions were eloquent enough, his lips and fingers and skin eager to get lost in me, distracted, free, even for a little while.

“Ok, ok.” I breathed into darkness, embracing the broadness of his shoulders, letting him rock us both in sync with his hasty kisses. It was rare to have only one of the boys with me, as it was less suspicious (ironically) to spend time alone with the two of them. I freed myself from his grasp and started climbing the ladder to his bunk when Sousuke effortlessly picked me up and laid me onto the bottom bed.

“On Rin’s…?” my incredulous whisper was silenced by Sousuke’s kisses, the messy, wet kind when the teeth collide and lips burst. He was too eager to wait for me to undress so he took care of that himself, eventually taking his shirt off in one fluid movement despite the confined space. I fished a condom from under the mattress where I knew practical Rin kept them and slid it on Sousuke’s dick. He was trembling with excitement, the teal eyes taking in my face, my body, my hands that were fumbling about his shaft like a big cat getting ready to pounce, barely in check.

Somewhere from the floor and my discarded hoodie a phone started to ring.  

“Leave it.” Sousuke grumbled, irritated, even though I was not even starting to get up, pinning me to the bed with his weight and leaning on his elbows above me. His crotch ground against my skin, the solid hills of his abs and chest smearing perspiration across my body. In response, my legs spread and straddled his narrow hips, feeling the length of his member slide along my slick clit, driving us both crazy with lust.

“Nnngggg…” he exhaled a frustrated moan, knotting his brow, panting in shallow breaths. “Can I…”

The phone, which had quieted down, started ringing again. 

Sousuke cursed under breath but my grip on him only tightened. “I am ready.” I licked his ear and turned his chin and his attention my way, rolling my sides in a position for penetration. His hips buckled, the body reacting with a mind of its own, eager to advance, to conquer the new territory. The tip of his rock-hard cock parted my lower lips easily, leading the way for the shaft, filling me up with his pulsating desire.

He closed his eyes in delight.

In that exact moment the door of the room slammed open. In the doorway - a dark figure in swimming jammers brimmed by the light from the corridor and dripping water from his long hair - Rin stood heaving from running with a lit cell phone still in hand.

“I fucking knew it!”, he growled before shutting the door behind him with his foot and stalking towards us.

“Sheesh Rin,” Sousuke exhaled and said in his usual, nonchalant voice, “can’t you knock? Besides, aren’t you at ...?“

„I left Niitori in charge!“ Rin leaned into Sousuke's face displaying two rows of sharp teeth and taking in the sight on his bunk. „Have you been missing practices to have sex!?”

„Hi Rin.“ I smiled stupidly at his stern gaze, feeling my cheeks burn. Sousuke and I were doing nothing wrong, as we have been doing it many times before in Rin's presence, but there was something about today that made it feel awkward.

“So?” Sousuke calmly replied looking away, the cool stubbornness in his tone making Rin fume.

“On my bunk??” he was barely controlling his voice, not wanting to rouse unwanted attention from beyond the walls.

“It bothers you? You didn’t seem to mind the last time we were here.” Sousuke’s voice was calm, deceptively so. I could feel his erection in me throbbing, making me wonder where he found the willpower not to start moving his hips when I playfully squeezed my insides around it. He was more than ready to go, the tenseness of his body, his arms and shoulders gave him away, but his expression stayed neutral. That boy was damn good at keeping secrets.

“That is not the point!” Rin clicked his tongue and brushed his hair back with his fingers in an impatient gesture. His blazing eyes were not directed at Sousuke anymore but at me and I suddenly realized I may have gotten in between something larger than I first thought. Behind the thin veil of anger, there was a terrified realization in Rin’s eyes, a fear of being left out.

My hand reached out to his face, ungluing wet strands of hair off his cheek and jaw.

“Why don’t you lose those jammers and join us?” I purred, feeling the unspoken discontent reverberate through Sousuke’s body. Rin gave a slight, tentative nod and started undressing.

In the darkness, Sousuke’s lips found my ear, tickling the lobe with its hot breath.

“I am sorry, but today I don’t want to share you with anybody.” he murmured in a low, almost menacing voice, a warning before the storm, as his hips started grinding against my inner thighs, pushing me deeper and deeper into the bedding. I gasped but held on, adjusting my pelvis for an angle that suited me better. Sousuke’s lips curved into a triumphant smile as he pursued his race.

“Sousuke, what the hell !?” Rin’s voice trailed somewhere from the darkness, a mixture of disbelief and irritation, but we paid no heed.

I let my lover titillate me with his feathery lips and dancing tips of his fingers, then ravish me with the same mouth and big palms all the while his lower body worked ceaselessly, creating a wave of motion again and again, swimming butterfly between my legs, flying to heaven. He wanted to be a good lover, to take care of me and keep me spellbound but he wanted me too much, the heat between our loins was unbearable, his shallower and ragged breathing betrayed his imminent loss of control. But still, he kept at it, going for it greedily and fighting it desperately at the same time, pumping and releasing, knotting the brow and shedding the sweat above me. There was no way he could last at this pace.

He broke off the kiss that was becoming dry and shaky to make an eye contact with me, the darkened teal orbs searching mine, losing focus by the second. In an instant, we both understood the unspoken and I gave him a small smile of encouragement, striving to keep up with his rhythm even when involuntary shudders of pleasure started coursing through his body, draining his enormous strength, spoiling his seamless form.

Sousuke came hard with a rumble that had built deep inside his chest and rolled out in a throaty groan, finally stilling after a few final thrusts. Resting his body on top of mine with a heave, its weight pleasantly pressing from above, he granted himself a few moments of divine, post-orgasmic stillness. I relished in the feeling of being nested in between and protected by his big arms, loved by his entire body.

He lifted his chin after awhile, a jagged spark gone from his eyes as he gave me a spent, satisfied grin. It was the old, calm and placid Sousuke again. He then looked at Rin who was leaning against the ladder and slowly stroking his erection, immersed, despite his discontent, into the sight of Sousuke’s and mine tangled bodies. The two friends needed no words to communicate the message.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, I’ll take care of her.” Rin sighed, coming out of a daze and reaching for an unopened condom. Sousuke slid out of me, giving me a long, unhurried kiss. It was his way of saying ‘ _thank you_ ’. It was also a reminder ‘ _keep our little secret ours’_.

“I think I will go and swim a few laps.” Sousuke announced in an even voice, as he pulled on his track pants and picked up his sports bag.

Rin clicked his tongue, mumbling to himself, but was more absorbed with touching my exposed and wet skin then dealing with his roommate. “What’s with that guy?”

“Beats me.” I lied, closing my eyes and sinking into the sensation of Rin’s sharp teeth carefully nibbling at my nipple, preparing to be spoiled as the door clicked shut.

THE END


End file.
